Forming, sterilizing, filling and sealing machines have incorporated various techniques heretofore to sterilize paperboard cartons for carrying non-carbonated or "still" liquids, such as juices. One such machine is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,575, wherein a hydrogen peroxide mixture is supplied via a fogging nozzle into the open tops of cartons being fed "in-line" through an enclosed chamber, and heated therein to remove the fog from the cartons just prior to being filled with the designated liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,145 discloses an aseptic packaging machine wherein cartons are conveyed along a path in an aseptic chamber including an advance leg and a return leg, each along the length of the machine, with the open-topped cartons being subjected to overhead ultra-violet germicidal lamps and a fine spray of hydrogen peroxide.